


Listen!!

by Tekketsu08



Category: K-On!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: No knowlege of Pokemon required to enjoy this fic, Pokemon References, Pokemon don't really appear in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekketsu08/pseuds/Tekketsu08
Summary: Years after HTT disbands in high school, Azusa is summoned to a mysterious reunion in the city where their last official concert was held.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Listen!!

**Author's Note:**

> Since this a 'prologue' of sorts to a much larger project I'm working on, some parts of the fic may not make as much sense until the actual story is read in full. Of course, this fic can still be consumed as a standalone story.
> 
> While some Pokémon terms may be used here and there, knowledge of Pokémon isn't necessary to enjoy this fic. For those of you who have no idea what Pokémon is, just substitute 'Wyndon' for 'London' and the 'Galar region' for 'Great Britain' whenever they pop up in the story.

“ _Demo ne, aeta yo, suteki na tenshi ni. Sotsugyou wa owari ja nai, kore kara mo nakama dakara…_ ”

As the chorus of Houkago Tea Time’s final high school-era song poured through her earbuds, Azusa Nakano stared longingly out of the train’s window. While the rumbling she felt underfoot was certainly intense, it was nothing compared to the turmoil Azusa felt in her heart. For the first time since they graduated, Azusa was going to meet her upperclassmen again. 

And of all the places they could reunite, it had to be in Wyndon, the Galar region’s capital and home of its Pokémon League. The exact same city they performed their last official show as part of Sakuragaoka High School's light music club.

Wondering why her senpais would choose such a place for this unexpected reunion, Azusa sighed as she returned her attention to the music she was listening to. Like she said to the other girls back then, it wasn’t very good, but she still wanted to hear more. Smiling at those nostalgic memories, Azusa’s eyes began to moist up as the song drew to a close.

“ _Daisuki tte iu nara, dai daisuki tte kaesu yo. Wasuremono mou nai yo ne, zutto eien ni issho da yo…_ ”

With the instrumental at the end finishing off her senpais’ heartfelt gift to her, Azusa didn’t realize she was sobbing loudly until she saw everyone nearby stare at her through her tear-filled gaze. Blushing in embarrassment, Azusa then drew several tissues from her bag before using them to dab her swollen eyes, even as the trickle didn’t seem to slow down.

It was only when the train finally stopped at its terminus station that Azusa managed to regain her composure. Remembering this was the stop she needed to get off at, Azusa quickly departed before the memories got to her again. As she made her way through the station’s various concourses, Azusa noted that she didn’t seem to get confused as easily compared to the first time she came with her friends.

Perhaps this was one of the perks of growing up.

Reaching the platform which housed the line she needed to ride on, Azusa scrambled onto the outbound train just a few seconds before its doors snapped shut. Once she settled down in a seat, a breath of relief slid out of Azusa’s mouth. Able to catch this train in the nick of time, this meant she wouldn’t be late to the meeting. Checking the address she was given, Azusa thought that location felt a bit strange.

Rose Tower? Wasn’t that the headquarters of Macro Cosmos, the multinational conglomerate? Why were the other girls there in the first place? Azusa recalled that her plane ticket, accommodation, and all other expenses for this trip had already been paid, but she initially brushed that off as Mugi’s doing. With her family’s resources, money wasn’t any issue.

However, Azusa now suspected that it was Macro Cosmos acting as their benefactor. That was the only reason why HTT would meet up there in the first place, and not somewhere closer to home. As that small inconsistency solved itself, the gears began turning in Azusa’s mind as she slowly put all the pieces together, and realized the true purpose of this reunion.

Alighting the train at Rose Tower’s station a short while later, Azusa stepped out to see the colossal tower bear down on her from above. Looking at the piece of paper on which her destination’s location had been printed on for a second time, the finer details then caught Azusa’s eye. Aside from Rose Tower’s address, there was also a floor number and a person of contact. Though the email which contained this had been sent from Mugi’s address, Azusa suspected it was forwarded from somewhere else.

Entering the tower’s lobby, Azusa made a Combeeline for the receptionist’s desk, using her petite frame to duck and weave around the crowded atrium with ease. Once she arrived, it took Azusa only a few moments to rattle off the information she had been given to the receptionist before she was given a lanyard, which would allow her to access the floor where the meeting would take place.

For some odd reason, this felt extremely nostalgic to Azusa. Being reminded of the time she got her passport as part of HTT’s preparations for going to Wyndon, Azusa took a deep breath. After who knows how long, she would finally see her senpais again. With the lift ride up to her floor passing by in a blink of an eye, only a few small steps remained between Azusa and the rest of HTT.

Reading the sign on the wall, Azusa noted the meeting was going to be held in a conference room, and headed in its direction. With that out of the way, the only obstacle remaining in Azusa’s path was the door between her and the conference room. This was it. Opening this door would mean that Azusa would come face-to-face with her past, and possibly get a glimpse of her future as well.

“Azu-nyan!” Right as she gave the door a gentle push, Azusa heard that oh-so-familiar voice ring through her ears before she was enveloped in a hug. Taking a few moments to regain her bearings, Azusa looked up to see Yui Hirasawa affectionately gazing at her. Even when they hadn’t seen each other for so long, this type of behaviour between them didn’t change. “I’ve missed you a ton!”

“It’s been so long, Azusa.” Her long black hair draping over the chair she was sitting in, Mio Akiyama smiled at Azusa. It seemed that between high school and now, her mature appearance only developed even further, making Mio look far more refined than most girls her age. This additional growth Mio underwent made Azusa feel a bit flustered in her presence, but who was clinging on to her was the real shocker.

“Yo, Azusa. Long time no see.” As she cuddled Mio, Ritsu Tainaka flashed out an energetic gesture at Azusa. Despite pegging Ritsu as the type to drastically change how she looked once a high school dress code wasn’t dragging her down anymore, Azusa was surprised to discover that aside from letting her bangs down, her friend’s appearance hadn’t changed much if at all. “How’s uni life treating you?”

“I’m sure she’s able to handle it just fine.” Tsumugi ‘Mugi’ Kotobuki chimed in, her honey-sweet voice tickling Azusa’s ears, reassuring her in this completely unknown environment. Now that all five members of HTT were back together again, Azusa felt a wave of emotions overwhelm her. Being able to see everyone in one place like this was a dream come true, and she didn’t want it to end. “Take a seat anywhere you like.”

“Everyone… thanks!” Opting to sit down next to Yui, Azusa continued to make small talk with the rest of HTT as they waited for the meeting to begin. Discussing various topics such as the state of the light music club at Sakuragaoka to how everyone else was coping with college, this really felt like they were back in high school, minus the snacks and tea. At least until someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Following Mio’s prompt, the door opened to reveal a woman slightly older than all five of them wearing a crisp black suit, her green-tipped shoulder-length black hair tied into twin pigtails. Though Yui and Mugi’s expressions didn’t change much, Azusa, Mio, and Ritsu were shocked upon realizing who they were meeting with. For them, it was as if a god had descended from the skies above.

“No way… it’s Takasaki…” Ritsu breathed out in disbelief, with Azusa and Mio silently having those exact same thoughts coursing through their minds as well. Of all the people they expected to walk through that door, never would they have imagined such a legendary figure in the music industry gracing their presence. However, Yui’s reaction dampered that awe a bit.

“Um, who’s that?” Yui asked in utter curiosity. Since she and Mugi didn’t follow what happened in the music industry as closely as the other three, this question was bound to pop up at some point. While the newcomer was prepared to answer herself, it was Mio who surprisingly spoke up first, wanting to fill Yui in before her obliviousness ruined their chances.

“Yui, that right there is Yu Takasaki, one of the single greatest music producers in the last decade.” Mio explained. “Since she exploded onto the scene five years ago, nearly all of the albums she’s helped produce reached the Billboard Top 10, with over a quarter of them getting the #1 spot! Regardless of genre, every artist she’s worked with became an overnight sensation! You could even say she’s got a ‘Platinum’ touch!”

“I’m honored you think so highly of me, Ms. Akiyama, but you five are the main event today.” Takasaki laughed, breaking the ice between them. “A few weeks ago, I discovered a recording of your live performance right here in Wyndon from a few years back, and I couldn’t resist anymore after watching that performance! Simply put, I think HTT’s got the potential to be the world’s #1 rock band!”

“But we were just a bunch of teenagers who thought playing music was fun. We just happened to be in the right place at the right time for our Wyndon performance to happen.” From Azusa’s perspective, it was only because a series of flukes occurred that they could perform on stage that time. “Besides, we haven’t played together ever since we graduated from high school.”

“That won’t be much of a problem.” Takasaki swiftly replied. “From my research, I know that your upperclassmen continued performing as HTT in university, and you were still in the light music club in your third year of high school. Combined with the natural chemistry between you five, getting the band back together will be no sweat at all, if I do say so myself.”

“Everything you’ve said so far makes sense, but there’s one problem with all of this: all of us don’t live in the Galar region.” Mio pointed out. “From the considerable luxury we’ve experienced while en route to Wyndon, it seems that Macro Cosmos spared no expense in bringing us here. If we’re going to be working with you from now on, then that’s going to be a major issue.”

“Don’t worry so much about that. Should you choose to accept my offer, I’ll make sure to arrange it so that you all can live in Wyndon. From there, it’s a straight road to stardom.” Takasaki reassured HTT. “What do you think? Are you going to say yes, or do you need some more time to think about it? From my perspective as a producer, there’s no downside to this: being together, playing music, and-”

“Yes!” Yui exclaimed, much to the shock of everyone else. “It’s just like you said! There’s no way this can go wrong! I can see my friends, hang out with them, and we can play music together! Plus, if we earn enough money, then I can get an even bigger wad of bills for someone to slap my face with! This is perfect! Thanks so much!”

“Umm, OK…” Takasaki sweatdropped a bit at that last comment. “Then I’ll just get the paperwork ready for your contract. Please wait for a few moments here…”

***

_3 months later…_

“What?! Our performance at the Champion Cup tournament’s finals got cancelled? But it was supposed to happen tomorrow!”

Upon hearing that bit of news from an out-of-breath Takasaki, all five members of HTT were completely stunned by this abrupt turn of events. With over 100 million people from around the world tuning in, the Champion Cup was by far the largest Pokémon battling event in Galar. Following a meteoric rise through the charts, this performance was supposed to be HTT’s big break. Until this happened.

“Well, as you know, Macro Cosmos is the Champion Cup’s biggest sponsor.” Takasaki elaborated. “So when the chairman got arrested for trying to instigate a region-ending calamity earlier today, the entire company got thrown into disarray trying to put out the metaphorical fires he started. While the finals will still be able to proceed, I’m afraid the media side of the company basically imploded on itself.”

“No…” Unable to find any words to describe this situation, Mio collapsed onto the floor in disbelief. Right when they were so close to the top, everything came crashing down. Her mind barely being able to wrap itself around this chaotic situation, Mio tried to find a way out. “Have you tried to contact your boss or someone higher up? I’m sure there’s something they can do.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve been transferred to another branch of the company following an extensive reorganization, so I’m afraid I can’t help you anymore.” Takasaki continued before taking out a thick folder of documents. “However, the higher-ups did ask me to give you all this before they were reshuffled. It’s everything Macro Cosmos could compensate you with after you were released from your performers’ contract.”

“Thank you very… Wait, what?!” Receiving the documents from the employee, it took Mio a few seconds to process that last comment, but Takasaki had already left by then. Nearly falling to the ground a second time, Mio was thankfully caught by the rest of HTT, though the papers she was holding fluttered out onto the floor. Once she helped her friend get her bearings, Azusa scampered to pick up the loose documents. However, she soon noticed something odd.

“Eternamax Energy Plant? Sygna Suits? Messa di Voce?” Reading some of the documents’ titles out loud, Azusa became even more confused. Just what kinds of things had Macro Cosmos been working on, and why was all this in their hands?

***

_A few hours later…_

“Don’t you understand? It’s because everything happened so quickly back there! Macro Cosmos stuffed whatever they felt would equal HTT’s worth in your severance package!”

Frantically chatting with Ui Hirasawa over the phone, the five members of HTT listened intently to Yui’s younger sister. Being far more intelligent than anyone else they could think of, Ui was their best bet for figuring out what was going on. While she was currently studying a dual degree in quantum computing and applied metaphysics, Ui somehow managed to take time out of her busy schedule for her older sister.

“But why the heck would they stuff these classified documents there? That’s the most confusing part!” Azusa exclaimed. Despite the severance package also containing several hundred million Pokédollars worth of miscellaneous assets, all the top-secret projects added into the mix was what made this bizarre. Was this sloppy work, or was there something far greater afoot?

“Like I said, since Macro Cosmos was also caught off-guard by this crisis, nobody cared about what they gave you as long as you got out of the door fast enough.” Ui answered. “They needed to get rid of any overhead in the shortest amount of time possible, and one way to do that was by terminating all contracts they had, including HTT’s. Things were so confusing that you were somehow handed this.”

“Alright, but I don’t really know what we’re supposed to do with these documents.” Mio grumbled. “Our music career is in shambles right now, and there’s only so much we can buy using the money we’ve got. At this rate, the only thing we can do is hope another record label picks us up sometime soon. With the rate we’ve been spending to keep ourselves afloat, I don’t think we can last another six months.”

“Well, then that means we have to act fast.” Ui concluded. “I’ve got several ideas for how we can solve your problems in that timeframe, but the first step is to find a manager for HTT. If you don’t have someone who can help you get your affairs in order, you’re basically going to be rowing upstream without a paddle. And I think I know just the person who can help you with that…”

***

_Several days later…_

“Sawa-chan-sensei! Long time no see!”

As Sawako Yamanaka walked out into the visitor reception area of Wyndon Airport, she was immediately greeted by the five girls of HTT enthusiastically waving at her from across the glass partition. Nearly dropping her suitcases and running over to hug them, Sawako managed to retain her composure for a few more moments until she finally overcame the final barrier separating them.

“Girls! I’ve missed you so much!” Abandoning her luggage the instant HTT was within arm’s reach, Sawako tackled all five of them in a gigantic group hug. Even after so long, the connection they shared as mentor and students hadn’t changed one bit, despite all five girls having graduated from high school for quite some time. And it was the strength of this bond which was the reason why Sawako was here in the first place.

A few months ago, Sawako had been let go from being a teacher at Sakuragaoka High School due to an ill-timed recession. During that time, she had been surviving on unemployment benefits, instant noodles, and cheap beer, all while frantically trying to search for a new job. With her hunt being unsuccessful thus far, it seemed that all hope was lost for Sawako when she received a mysterious letter in the mail one day.

Opening it, she then discovered a first-class plane ticket straight to Wyndon, along with a letter from HTT detailing their current situation. Barely pausing to hesitate upon learning her former students urgently needed help, Sawako quickly packed up her travel essentials and hustled over to the airport. To her, few things were as important as their well-being.

After the harrowing half-day journey across two continents, seeing her students again was the only thing keeping Sawako from passing out on the spot. With Mugi helping to carry her luggage, Sawako was escorted to a waiting limousine by HTT, and promptly fell asleep once she was fully seated. Hearing an unconscious beer-fuelled burp from their mentor, the five girls laughed as they headed off.

“Sawa-chan-sensei, wake up. We’re here.” When they finally reached their destination, Mugi lightly poked Sawako on the shoulder using her finger. Being awakened with a frightened yelp, Sawako’s mortified reaction provided ample material for HTT to chuckle at, sending chortles resounding through the limo. Once she regained her bearings, Sawako peered out of the window in curiosity.

“No way… you girls are able to afford _this_ and still need my help?” Coming face-to-face with a gigantic mansion right in the center of Wyndon, Sawako was gobsmacked by how wealthy they were. While she knew that HTT was doing well for themselves from their meteoric rise through the charts, this really took the cake. And tea as well, for that matter.

“We’re actually renting this place for now, so we could get evicted once we can’t pay up.” Ritsu admitted. “Since we can’t sell albums or put on shows anymore, there’s no way we can make money! We don’t even get any royalties from merch! If we don’t do anything to resolve our financial problems, then we’re going to be in big trouble! Help us, Sawa-chan-sensei! You’re our only hope!”

“But what am I supposed to do?” Sawako retorted in frustration. “I’m just your high school music teacher and club advisor! If you’re asking me to take charge of this situation, then I’m afraid you’ll need to find someone else with more experience. The least I could do for you is send out some feelers to some people I know. Maybe they’ll be able to help.”

“Sawa-chan-sensei, that’s exactly why we want you here.” Yui spoke up. “Since we’re new to the music industry’s pro leagues, we haven’t got anyone else who could help us. Ui-chan said you should know some people in that field from your college days, so we’re placing everything we’ve got into your connections! Please, Sawa-chan-sensei. Will you please be our manager?”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best. Count me in as your manager.” Hearing Yui put it that way, Sawako couldn’t resist any longer. With both her and HTT out of a job, this seemed like the best way both of them could benefit amidst their unfortunate situations. “If I remember correctly, there was someone in my class who went on to become- Yui, your papers!”

While HTT was in the middle of doing a celebratory fistpump, Yui momentarily forgot she was holding photocopies of the documents they previously received, causing them to drop out of her hands. As the stack of papers fluttered to the ground, what was written on one of them caught Sawako’s eye. Picking it up, Sawako’s determined smile soon turned into a devilish grin as she recognized what it was about.

“Ooh… the Messa di Voce. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Come on, baby. You and I are going to have so much fun together as we bring HTT to superstardom…”

***

_3 months later…_

“Ui-chan, Jun-chan, Nodoka-chan! It’s so great having you three here!”

Welcoming their old friends as they stepped out of their taxi, HTT was glad to see more familiar faces join them as their record label expanded slowly but surely. It had been Sawako’s idea to start their own company for managing their music, seeing as they were well-known enough to leverage their star power that way. With their music under their control, HTT wouldn’t have to worry about not receiving any money from it.

However, even with Sawako bringing in people she knew to help, creating a brand-new record label in such a saturated entertainment industry was a tough order. Despite being able to reach their previous heights rather quickly, HTT seemed to have hit a slump soon after, having no growth in either ticket or album sales. It seemed that everything really had hinged on that cancelled concert.

Thankfully for HTT, Sawako had somehow thought up a plan for them to break through this stagnation and skyrocket in popularity, though it required far more manpower and resources than they currently had. That was on top of needing to relocate all their business to the faraway Octiva region for some reason, but HTT trusted Sawako’s judgment on these matters.

One of the first things Sawako did after they settled down in their new headquarters was invite Ui, Jun, and Nodoka to work for them. While HTT was certainly excited at the prospect of seeing their friends again, it wasn’t until Sawako explained why she chose them in the first place that everything began to make sense. With their help, things were bound to go more smoothly.

According to the paperwork Sawako had handed them, Ui was going to be the Chief Operations Officer, Nodoka was signed on as president, and Jun was recruited as chief of security. Everyone thought that those positions made sense in respect to their friends’ areas of expertise, and their friends readily and rapidly accepted these offers. For the five members of HTT, this really was like a dream come true.

To add icing onto this already impressive cake, other students from the older HTT members’ class were hired in various positions. In a way, thanks to Sawako’s employment decisions, it really felt like they were back in their high school years again. Still, it was clear to everyone involved that this was only a stepping stone in the grand scheme Sawako had concocted.

“Umm, are you sure this really is a good idea?” Nodoka asked Sawako as she went over the plan. “This is the equivalent of brainwashing everyone in the region to go and buy HTT’s albums. That’s obviously a good way to generate short-term sales, but I’m not sure this approach is the best for creating a larger number of loyal fans. Frankly, I’m concerned your period of unemployment has made you less rational.”

“What are you talking about, Nodoka-chan?” Sawako innocently replied, putting on the purest face she possibly could. “There’s no way anything could go wrong with this little plan of mine. With how straightforward all the steps are, it’s effectively a foolproof strategy for success! As long as we get more people hooked on HTT’s music, then that’s an absolute win for us! Don’t you think so?”

“I agree with Sawako-sensei.” Ui nodded in affirmation. “Our main goal here is to help HTT achieve greatness, which is why everything we do needs to be heading towards that objective. Ever since their first concert all those years ago, we’ve been wholeheartedly lending our support to them, so it’s natural for us to continue doing that now that they’ve gone pro.”

“Preach to that!” Jun exclaimed, mildly shocking everyone with her loud shout of declaration. “Since you two are some of the smartest people I’ve ever known, I’m sure HTT will be able to pull off whatever Sawako-sensei’s planned out with your help. If there’s one thing I’m 100% certain of, it’s that when HTT puts their minds to something, they can and will do it!”

“Ehhh… you’ve convinced me.” Sweatdropping at how determined her friends were to sway her opinion, Nodoka was nonetheless impressed by their boundless enthusiasm. “Alright then, I’m in. Leave all the boring administration and paperwork to me. With that out of the way, there won’t be anything standing between HTT and their path to fame and glory.”

***

_2 months later…_

“Sawa-chan-sensei, bon voyage! Have a safe trip!”

Waving goodbye to Sawako as she departed for the airport, HTT, Ui, Jun, and Nodoka were sad to see their mentor leave, but knew it was for their own good. As HTT’s manager, Sawako was in charge of growing the band’s reputations through various methods, which often involved her meeting with a wide range of people. What she was about to do fell into that category.

To everyone’s surprise, Sawako announced she would be going to another region for a month to meet up with her friends from Death Devil, their high school speed metal band. While everyone initially thought it was just an excuse for Sawako to fool around with them, they were relieved when she explained it was because her friends caught wind of an opportunity for HTT to grow.

Having no idea what to expect from that meeting, the girls couldn’t do much on their own while Sawako was away, so they decided to continue with their daily routines as if she never left. After Sawako’s taxi rolled away, the girls were about to return to what they were previously doing when Yui felt something tug on her leg. Looking down, she then saw a mysterious Pokémon cling on to her.

“Ooh, shiny…” Its radiant lustre being the first thing she noticed, Yui couldn’t peel her eyes off it. It wasn’t like any other Pokémon she had seen before, and there was no way she could resist its natural beauty. As everyone else slowly came to the realization that Yui wasn’t with them, they immediately ran back to where she was, and Mio, Azusa, Ui, and Nodoka were utterly shocked.

“No way! Is that…” Left completely surprised upon seeing the Pokémon her older sister had encountered, Ui was dumbstruck at this unexpected serendipity. Of all the things that could’ve happened to them in the next moment, this was probably more unlikely than Santa Claus popping into existence. “Jun-chan, get back to HQ ASAP and get us a whole load of Pokéballs! We can’t let this opportunity pass us by!”

“Roger that!” Shooting a brief salute at Ui, Jun then broke off into a mad dash up the path she was originally walking on. As the other girls stared at Yui interacting with that mysterious Pokémon, one thing they couldn’t help but notice was how those two were getting along rather swimmingly, especially so soon after they met. It was almost as if they were made for each other.

“Ui-chan, I’m back!” Hoisting a large sack of Pokéballs behind her, Jun was starting to pant from the weight she was carrying. Dropping it next to Ui, an awkward silence soon ensued as Jun also noticed the bizarre sight of Yui happily playing with the mysterious Pokémon. “Uh… should we get going and have Yui capture it? I’ve got Great Balls, Ultra Balls, maybe even a Master Ball in there somewhere…”

“Considering how friendly big sis is with it, I think a regular Pokéball will do.” Ui answered. Smiling to herself, Ui was pleasantly pleased with how things had turned out in such an impromptu scenario. This certainly wasn’t something she expected at all, but now that they had such an amazing chance to get ahead, Ui knew that taking it would mean a win for everyone involved.

Especially her big sister.

***

_9 months later…_

“Sawako-sensei, how could you?! Right when we were on the cusp of success!”

Being loudly chided by Nodoka about her massive mess-up, Sawako attempted to dodge the verbal hurricane being hurled her way, but unfortunately discovered that words could not be avoided. While she knew that everything was indeed her fault, there were some parts where Sawako wondered whether so much scolding was needed in the first place. She already learnt her lesson, alright?

Soon after she got back from her brief stint with Death Devil, Sawako had attempted to save money for HTT by deliberately obfuscating their tax records, specifically on their imports and purchase of dangerous equipment. However, that had inevitably been discovered by the relevant authorities, and now HTT was subject to routine inspections to prevent similar activity from occurring again.

This increased oversight meant HTT wouldn’t be able to proceed with some parts of their plan as quickly as they hoped. To make things even worse, it was only a matter of time before the authorities caught on to the _other_ things they were doing which were far more shady. The only option HTT had now if they still wanted to succeed was to paradoxically act fast, but not _too_ fast.

“I’m sorry!” Frantically waving her hands in the air as Nodoka berated her, Sawako hoped to spare herself from any further punishment. HTT was already caught in between a rock and a hard place by this incident, and Sawako did not want it to get any worse. In the end, there was only one option left if they still wanted to succeed. “Should we move on with the main part of our plan first? That could work.”

““But that’s the most challenging section of it all!” Nodoka exclaimed in exasperation. “How are we supposed to find a couple bonded by music? You already said that since they were brought together by the light music club and became friends through other things they did during their time there, HTT wasn’t bonded by music itself. Not even their individual relationships work that way.”

“Elementary, my dear Nodoka-chan.” Sawako reassured her former student. “All we need to do is find and lure in a couple who fits our criteria, then use their bond to create a scenario where our target, the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta, will appear! Simple as that! Once we’ve got Meloetta in our hands, we can rush all we like to the finish line! No matter what we’re up against, it’s definitely no match for the power of Rock!”

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part to this depending on how things go.


End file.
